


Sometimes

by sashakate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Onesided angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just angst about how I interpret Pearls feelings for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

She often wonders, sometimes when she sees him, sometimes during her more vunrable moments in her room, she dances, she dances until the feelings become to much for her to bare and she is a mess on the floor. Yes she is old, but Rose was her first, and only love.  
She often thinks "What if I had been human?", maybe then Rose could have loved her in the same way. Maybe then the child she was looking after could have been her own.But it would be so different, she couldn't imagine a life where she didn't follow her love into battle. The affection she had for Rose was the kind that was built up over thousands of years, the kind that is based on devotion, the kind that never dies.  
Sometimes Pearl finds herself grasping for anything that reminds her of Rose. Every once in awhile in the temple when she is walking around she can smell her scent so strongly that she could almost swear she was by her side.  
But she wasn't.   
She never will be again.  
But in the strangest of ways Steven is so much like her, sometimes its hard for her to remember that the boy isn't her own son even so. Somehow at the end of the day he always manadges to make her smile, just like Rose used to.   
It still hurts, and it always will, Rose had been her greatest strength, and her biggest weakness.

All she really has left of her is hollograms and faded pictures.

But its okay.


End file.
